One Snowy Day
by ME132
Summary: Its the first snow of the year in Gondor. Cute flufy fic about Aragorn and Arwen spending time with their son...who tends to interupt


Hello, all this is my fanfic that I am entering in the competition thingy hope you all enjoy it! I never got around to mentioning some of the things that were supposed to be in this...but...the contest is long over...so IM POSTING IT!!

  
  
The happy cries of the prince of Gondor echoed through the hallways of Minas Tirith, "Nana! Ada!"  
  
From inside the royal bedchambers Aragorn moaned; rolling off Arwen with lightning speed and pulled the quilts over their bare bodies just as the door burst open. Running a hand through his tousled hair he muttered, "Perfect timing---as usual Eldarion." Arwen smiled sweetly at him and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek as their son leapt up onto the bed.  
  
"Nana! Ada!" he spoke excited, completely unaware, that he had interrupted his parents at a "slightly" inconvenient time. His blue eyes went huge as he continued talking, "Did you look outside? It's snowing!" Eldarion crawled over the covers and his parents' legs, resulting in a painful sounding groan from his father when he was hit in a particularly sensitive area. Arwen bit her lower lip and winced in pity for her husband.  
  
Eldarion ran over to the balcony window. The five year old pulled aside the heavy curtain, knocking over the nearby table.  
  
Arwen cringed when she heard the sound of a vase fall to the floor with a crash. "Eldarion, please be careful."  
  
Light poured into the room and the little boy seemed completely unaware that he was causing destruction, "See? Can we go outside and play? Please?" Eldarion said turning to them with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
Arwen smiled. It was the first snow of the year. Turning to her husband Aragorn looked and her and nodded, "All right Eldarion we will go outside."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Right after breakfast."  
  
Eldarion pouted, "Oh—"  
  
Aragorn sat up in the bed, "But if you run downstairs now and ask VERY nicely, I am sure the cook will fix you an early meal. Your mother and I will be down in a few minutes."  
  
Eldarion ran over and climbed back on the bed, "Thank you!" he cried giving them both a hug. He then ran out the door as fast as his little legs would carry him.  
  
Once his footsteps disappeared down the hall Aragorn turned on his side and pushed Arwen back down on the bed, crashing his mouth on hers while running his fingers through her hair. Arwen moaned into his open mouth and shuddered when his lips moved from her own to close over the sensitive tip that was her ear.  
  
She used ever last bit of her will power and gently pushed her husband away. "Aragorn, you told your son that we would be down in a few minutes." She turned away as he leaned towards her again, "And we still need to get dressed."  
  
Aragorn fastened his mouth to the base of her neck as if it was a lifetime, "It's all right." He spoke in husky tones, "he doesn't count that well yet. He doesn't know what a few is."  
  
Arwen let out a laugh and climbed out of bed, picking up her blue nightshift that had been cast aside before they were interrupted. She batted away her husband's teasing hands that reached for her effortlessly.  
  
"But—but Arwen,"he spoke desperately, "you CAN'T leave me like this!" he moaned, flopping back on the bed; obviously very frustrated.  
  
Arwen gave him a quirky smile from the opposite side of the room where she was gathering the pieces of the broken vase. She chuckled when she heard her husband groan behind her, "Oh for Valar sake Estel! Just go roll in the snow!" she faced him, just in time to see the disbelieving look on his face. Glancing over her shoulder, she stared at her husband with heated gaze, "Later." She spoke, answering his early question. And walked into her dressing room.  
  
Many hours later, the royal family was out in the green surrounding the Tree of Gondor. The green was now covered with over a foot of white, powdery snow. Aragorn smiled at the sight before him. He sat on a bench a few yards away from where his wife and son were building a snowman—or elf, he was not yet sure, they had yet to build him a head.  
  
Arwen's long hair was speckled with the white flakes that soon melted, leaving it damp. Her cheeks were rosy from all the effort of rolling the snow in giant balls, that Eldarion would start off making but would soon run off and try to catch a mass of snowflakes on his tongue; leaving his mother to all the work.  
  
After a few more moments, spent watching his family he watched Arwen stand and make her way over to him. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, worry evident in her facial features.  
  
Aragorn nodded. When Eldarion had run down to get an early breakfast he could not find the cook. However, he did find his "Aunt" Eowyn and asked her to make eggs and bacon for him. Eowyn had of course agreed and took the pleasure in making breakfast for the prince, his parents and her own husband. Luckily, Arwen was able to sneak her and Eldarion's food into napkins before the White Lady noticed. Aragorn and Faramir however were not so lucky, he was sure he was going to hear it from Faramir later.  
  
"Yes, a bit better." Aragorn spoke standing from the bench to wrap his arms around his wife's waist and pressed a kiss to her cold nose.  
  
Arwen smiled sweetly before saying, "Well enough to lift these massive snowballs so we can finish ours sons' snowman?"  
  
The King of Gondor peaked over Arwen's shoulder, looking at the three snowballs behind her. "Not a problem." He said with a kiss to her rosy cheek. Bending down to pick up the middle of the three, he let out a grunt and proceeded to lift the snowball. Eldarion squealed at the site of 'his' masterpiece coming together and ran about his fathers' feet.  
  
"Eldarion," Arwen spoke quickly, "don't go near your father when he's lifting—oh no." she shook her head in distress as she watched her husband trip over his son, the huge snowball falling from his grasp and breaking over the two of them. "Estel!" Arwen spoke heading quickly to the snow pile, "Eldarion? Are you alright?"  
  
Eldarion's pink face popped out of the snow, "I'm fine Nana. That was fun. Ada do it again!" he cried, wiping the snow from his fathers face.  
  
Arwen watched her husband groan and pull himself out of the tiny snow bank. "I am not alright." He said, holding his lower back.  
  
Arwen stepped over to him and sighed, "Eldarion I think it is time to go inside. We've been out here for many hours, and Ada's hurt." Eldarion pouted but quickly took his mothers hand and they walked inside.  
  
After Arwen took Eldarion to his bath and checked up on how Faramir was feeling (which was not so well) she made her way to her bedchambers where she knew Aragorn was laying down. She opened the heavy door to find it almost completely dark, which was odd since it was only early afternoon. Turning to her left, she saw her husband lying on the bed dozing. Smiling at the site, she decided not to wake him up by opening the heavy shades. Slowly and silently, she walked over to the bedside table and lit a candle, before picking up that candlestick and using the flames to ignite the others; casting a beautiful glow to the royal chambers.  
  
"You are truly breathtaking in the candlelight." Aragorn suddenly spoke into the glowing room.  
  
Arwen turned to her husband and smiled, "I thought you were asleep." She walked over to his open arms and crawled over the quilts to lie at his side.  
  
Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her hair, "No, just resting."  
  
Arwen sat up in his embrace and stared at him, "How is your back?" she asked, her words full of worry.  
  
"Sore." He replied, "but nothing that a nap would fix."  
  
Arwen raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Go to bed so soon?" she spoke innocently, "Your highness, it is only a little after noon."  
  
Aragorn caught on to her suggestive tone and smiled, leaning over her thin frame, "I am sure there are other ways that my back can heal."  
  
The Queen reached up and brushed a soft hand against his stubble cheek, "Aragorn, I can assure you that doing that right now will not make your back feel any better."  
  
Aragorn smiled and pressed a kiss to her nose, "The way we normally do—no. However—"His voice trailed off and he grabbed Arwen around her waist and flipped her on top of him. He watched his wife treat him to a completely wanton look as she playfully wiggled her hips against his own receiving a groan from his lips.  
  
She leaned over him and trailed her fingers up to his waistband, slipping her cool fingers underneath his tunic to slide against his heated skin. With her hands, she dragged up the fabric and they sat up to pull the tunic over his head. Before Arwen could push her husband back on the bed, she felt Aragorn's hands reach out to her. One dragging a long leisurely path up her thigh and the other pushing her hair off her neck so that he could begin trail of kisses up the pale column.  
  
His teasing lips on her neck made her sigh and she rolled her head, giving him easier access when he reached the lope of her ear. He drew the flesh into his mouth and gently bit down, before pulling away to close his lips over the over-sensitive tip of her ear. Slowly the happy couple fell back onto the bed forgetting all thought of destructive sons, snow and disgusting food. Their minds only on each other.  
  
END  
  
Cute little ficlet for u all 


End file.
